


The Lonely Shore

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hp100 'Never' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Lonely Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 'Never' challenge.

“I’ve never seen the beach,” he’d said.

“Really? Never?” had been the shocked reply.

“No. The Dursley’s never took me anywhere. Nowhere I might _want_ to go, at least.”

“Well then, I’ll take you there one day when I’m a free man. Once we’re living together in our huge but cosy mansion.”

“That sounds like heaven.”

But now that he was there, staring into the blue expanse of the ocean and listening to the rhythmic lapping of the waves on the sand, all Harry could think about was how lonely the beach was without Sirius there to share it with.


End file.
